


Potterkids

by dustyfanfics



Category: Brave (2012), HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyfanfics/pseuds/dustyfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big four goes to Hogwarts </p><p>I wrote this fic while running the potterkids tumblr blog many years ago! The blog is currently on hiatus, but the fic is still going, slowly but steady<br/>This is a fic that's a few years old but I finished the first year at hogwarts a couple of months ago. The second year is currently being written!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They didn't really know what year finally concluded them as weird.

Maybe it was in 4th year, when a dark cloud of oh-fuck shrouded the school tournament and damned everyone that entered the competition and their friends - whatever it was, it turned them into a dartboard with legs, despite they hadn't entered the damn cup: Definitely weird to be a target when you're not even in the tournament.

Or maybe it was in 2nd year, when something a bit more serious than 'just-an-animal-problem' was attempting to kill every single student – and they just happened to get face to face with this oversized horrendous not-so-normal killing machine: Definitely weird to get caught up with something you didn't even ask for.

It could have been 5th or 6th year, the years of what-the-actual-fuck, or maybe it was their 3rd year, the year to celebrate all joy in the world being sucked out of you, or the last year, the 7th, the year of: why?

But it was much more likely, that it was their 1st year, their very first year at the magical school, Hogwarts, for wizards and witches and witchcraft and other stuff that begins with a w.

Our main 'heroes' (if people being pushed into unfortunate events can be called heroes) were the four kids, Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Maria.

Jack, being the shortest of the four and their self-proclaimed leader until Merida changed his mind, was a student who liked being outdoors much more than sitting inside and doing actual work. Luckily for him, he and Hiccup had a deep bond of you-do-the-work-and-I'll-copy-it -later, a friendship truly only few could truly appreciate. It lasted for a month – not their friendship that is, but their bond - and Jack was forced to do his own work, with help from Hiccup.

Hiccup was a clever, sarcastic, and surprisingly crafty kid, who made up for his lack of muscles with magical machines that did the work for him.

Merida was a feisty red-haired girl with an accent too heavy for many to understand – and sadly I cannot reproduce it. Few can – but her arm gestures and love for acting rather than speaking, made her understandable anyhow.

The last one, Maria, or Rapunzel as she is dubbed later, might be expected to be the sweet flower of the bunch to even out the personalities, but in fact she was just as feisty as the rest, just in her own way. She tried more unknown spells and potions than any wizard had dared, usually on herself, and being a creative, cooking and energetic person with a need to discover as much as possible, she would venture off to places others would consider restricted. She only needed a little push.

Now, Jack might have sounded lazy, but in fact he was a very dedicated boy. Thus he ended up in Slytherin, the house with the worst reputation, but admirable for it's pure consistency of purebloods and people with a thing for working only for their own benefit. With that in mind, it was a bit strange that Jack ended up in Slytherin, as he was to begin with, definitely not a pureblood. Actually, he was the complete opposite. But he did have the mindset to be in that house, and the sorting hat had easily ejaculated 'SLYTHERIN' when it touched Jacks brown hair. He was a bright kid, when he wanted to be, and a kind kid, most of the time, but with a mischievous hint to everything he did.

Hiccup had ended up in Hufflepuff. Now you might be wondering by now "what drunk bastard named his son 'Hiccup'" Surprise: it's not his name. His name is actually Haddock, which is just as strange as Hiccup. His father and mother had a thing for Vikings and old names and decided to name him after a Viking, just as their own mothers and fathers had named them after the same tradition. Hiccup was a nickname graciously given by Jack, because when Jack and Hiccup met for the first time on the train before they arrived at Hogwarts, Haddock had terrible Hiccups. The two of them played go-fish together, and Jack made up the rule that every time someone hiccupped, they'd loose a full set. No point in telling who won. Hufflepuff was a perfect choice for Hiccup. They were famously known for their loyalty and surprising people with their talents, and they were also the only house with a trap in front of their door, for anyone who would try to sneak in and didn't know the password. Other houses simply just denied access.

Merida was probably the most easy to sort. The hat had barely touched her head before it exclaimed "GRYF-" quickly interrupted by the redheads loud YAAAAAH as she ran down to her house. "…findor." The hat had finished its sentence rather offended. It was a house for the stubborn, brave, courageous, head-on, (a bit naive) and willing to die people! Would it come as a surprise to anyone if I told you they had quite a bit of rivalry with the Slytherins?

And the last, Maria-later-known-as-Rapunzel, was sorted into Ravenclaw; a house for the dedicated, creative, curious and smart people. She was all of that and more with a heart bigger than her housemates combined. She had met Merida on the train, as Jack had met Hiccup, and there they had spent their time talking. They talked about the school, about their families, their likes and dislikes, hobbies and fascinations (mind you they were only eleven, and it is limited just how much an eleven year old can talk about). Merida quickly took a liking to Maria, as anyone who let the redhead talk their ear off about her dad, mom and archery, was a self-announced friend.

Therefore it wasn't strange to Jack, Hiccup, Merida or Maria, to hang out even after they were sorted into four different houses. It was like having a safe spot in their new world. They knew nothing of Hogwarts, but they knew of each other, if only a little. Jack and Hiccup met together every morning to go to class when they could, and the same did Merida and Maria.

Now as to how the four finally met each other, it was only a matter of time, temper and a game of dodge ball.

Merida had given herself a mission: to teach every possible sport to Maria as quickly as possible. So she started with the easy ones: ball games. It had only taken Merida exactly one minute and thirty-four seconds to spot Jack; the smallest kid on the field walking together with a slightly taller and lanky kid with fluffy hair. Both carried books and both seemed distracted by the freedom of recess.

The ball left the redheads hand with an extraordinary precision for an eleven year old, but it wasn't a skill appreciated by the target. Jack fell to the ground with a THUD, and after a grumble and time to spit out the grass from his mouth, he stormed over to the Scottish girl to give her his personal thanks: a punch in the face.

It was a spectacular view for anyone who watched and a nice break from the daily life of lessons and homework.

The pranks and fights quickly became a habit for the two kids, and it didn't matter how many times a professor came to separate them, they always flung right back at each other to leave the last kick or have the last word.

The habit grew on them and eventually it turned enjoyable and became the key point of the day. Hiccup and Maria braced themselves every time for the upcoming pranks and the following fist fights (but c'mon they were eleven; not much of a fist fight), and the two found joy in talking to each other whenever their friends were busy leaving victory marks on the other.

At first, the warfare was regularly, like taking a pill every morning. Gradually it toned down, and by the end of November they managed to have a battle over wizard's chess instead of fists. It was an improvement no doubt, and very much encouraged by their friends Maria and Hiccup.

It was the beginning of December when their adventures together truly began, the adventures that could more or less be described as; weird.


	2. The first snow

It was Monday and Maria was up unusually early. She was always the first to get up, but this day, her inner clock had definitely screwed up as she got up at four in the morning.

Quickly she rushed out of bed, her little feet skipped across the wooden floor and past the blue beds with her sleeping housemates.

She kept her nightgown on as she rushed down the stairs to Ravenclaw's common room with a brush in one hand. One thing was for sure about Maria; she wasn't a vain girl, but she had a love for brushing her hair as she enjoyed the silky-ness of it when it draped over her shoulders. 

Carefully, silently and as quiet as possible, she sneaked out of the common room. Any other day, this sort of sneaking about would have been horrendous, but not today. Today was a special day for many of the young kids, especially the 1st year students. It was December the 1st after all, and one had to enjoy that special day with their child spirit intact, before it grew up and dismissed the day as any other Monday.

Maria was bare feet as she rushed down the million stone steps on the moving stairs, immediately regretting not wearing socks, as the stone steps were much colder than the wooden steps in her room. The paintings next to her had barely woken up, and few spoke to the girl and tried to ask what she was doing, but she ssh'ed them and smiled "it's the 1st of December!" and even the general on his white horse and lance held high couldn't help but smile back.

The brown haired girl reached the end of the stairs and ran through a long slender hall. Her tiny steps echoed ever the slightest, enough for two of her friends to hear her coming. Jack and Hiccup was standing ready and waved eagerly at her "I didn't know you were that punctual, Jack" Maria chuckled in a hushed voice to which the short boy grinned and the owl on his shoulder pushed its chest forth. He looked far too young to have such a mischievous grin on his face. "It wasn't me, it was Hiccups cat that somehow sneaked into my room and sat on my face to wake me up!"

"And it worked" Hiccup added with triumph. Jack was about to say something until Maria interrupted and stared at Hiccups feet "Why are you only wearing your right sock?"

"Oh-" the boy stared at his feet as if to check what Maria had meant "All my left ones are gone-"

Not a second later, they heard not so quiet steps from a certain redhead, as Merida ran over to them from another hallway. "YO!" she exclaimed, and quickly she was hushed by three joined hisses "SSHHHH".

 

. . .

 

Jack had tendency to sneak into places he shouldn't, search out unnecessary dangers and always, _always_ go to the restricted areas if possible. He hadn't been out in the forest yet, but he planned to.

For this special day, 4:30 on the 1st of December, he had showed his friends a secret way to one of the highest towers. It wasn't a restricted area, but it was definitely not a place any 1st year student would normally go.

The window was big enough for all four of them to sit in, dangling their feet over the edge that went straight down to the courtyard. They should have been scared of falling down, but they weren't. They were too focused on watching the first snow fall from the white, slightly dark, sky.

White tufts that looked mostly like soft feathers, fell so slowly and quietly that no student at Hogwarts had woken up to see the beautiful sight yet, except for the four friends. The only sound present was the content purr from Hiccups black cat in his lap. He had stroked it for so long now, that the motion had become rhythmic and constant like his breathing.

No one broke the silence until Merida had to go pee. It would have been a hilarious trip with Merida trying to jump, walk quietly and run at the same time to the girl's room, her three friends right behind her. It wasn't so hilarious though, because it was of utmost importance that they all stayed quiet and didn't get caught, and Merida was about to blow it. 

They only got to watch the snow until 5, but it was plenty of time as both Jack and Maria had forgotten socks, and Hiccup and Merida were only wearing one sock on their right foot – which frankly still puzzled Maria greatly. Hiccup thought of it only as a prank, and Merida hoped it was, so she could have an excuse to beat someone up other than Jack.

The rest of Hogwarts would wake up at 6, so as soon as Merida walked out of the bathroom, the four friends rushed back to the moving stair cases. They had only managed to step up on one of them before Hiccup shushed his friends and pointed up. A teacher was awake.

Curse words that eleven year olds shouldn't even know about flew through Jacks' head (but technically he was the oldest of the bunch and turned twelve soon, so he was alright), and he pushed his friends up the stairs to hide away, but alas as he did, it started to move. 

It was pure luck that it moved out of their teacher's sight, and for some reason the man was far too busy looking at his leg, rather than looking around. He gave a quick look, revealing his face enough for Maria to notice he was the DAtDA teacher and then he turned around, locked the door behind him, and limped away.

 

. . .

 

Jack, Merida and Hiccup hadn't seen the limping. "He did limp! Didn't you see how he kept looking at his leg to begin with?" Maria insisted as they walked up to Gryffindors house first.

"Frankly I was far too busy hiding" Hiccup noted before Merida added in her thick Scottish accent "yeah, plus – maybe he's already walking to the hospital wing, hm? It's taken care off, he's a grown-up!" 

"Sure, but it looked like it hurt" Maria mumbled. They all said goodbye to Merida before going to Marias house. "Who did you say it was?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The guy all the older students call Maharaja because of his outfit"

"Oh him! I once put a frog in his hat!"

"Isn't it called a turban?"

"Worked perfectly as a bath for the frog either way"

Jack snickered and earned a smile from Rapunzel. The boys said goodbye to her, and then Hiccup went off to the kitchen and Jack to the basement. Sometimes Jack really envied the placing of Hiccups house. Living right next to the kitchen had to be like living a dream! A really yummy dream!

Jack rushed into bed as stealthy as he could, but he didn't sleep for the 30 minutes that were left before the rest of his housemates woke up. As soon as the rest of his house woke up, nearly all of them rushed to the windows to watch the snow. Jack had already seen the snow, so he didn't need to push and run through the mass to see it again – at least not now. Instead he went to his drawer to finally fetch some socks, only to find that all the left ones were gone. 

It wasn't just him. When his house ventured off to the dinner hall, practically everybody were missing a left sock in their shoe, and walking without a sock in a shoe is highly uncomfortable, so everybody tried to walk in rather awkward ways to avoid the discomfort.

During breakfast, mumbling and chattering about the socks was had. Many were already looking under the tables to try and find out who the culprit was, but alas it was to no avail: everyone was missing a sock. It looked the most ridiculous on the girls who wore knee high socks, and suddenly had one bare leg.

The headmaster of the school, Manizon Moon, stood up from his seat to greet everybody good morning on this special day; 1st of December. His face was the kindest one on earth, his voice low and soothing, and it was impossible not to like him. He talked about Christmas, traditions, the spirit of Hogwarts and the joy of winter.

He didn't mention the socks, but he did smile and finished his speech with: "I do hope everyone, especially the 1st year students, will have their chance of enjoying the snow here at Hogwarts.

I know that some has already had the privilege of sharing the beauty of this season together –" he nodded to the four friends, seemingly all at once. They didn't know how he did it, he just did. No one else had seen the nod, but they had. "- and with that, I wish you all may do the same." Most of the room thought he refereed to everybody who had seen the snow, but the four knew that _he_ knew that they had snuck out of bed to see the snow as the very first. 

He was probably the only adult they were okay with finding out their shenanigans.

After breakfast, they headed straight for class. It seemed as dull as ever. Merida was staring out of the window practically falling asleep and counting snowflakes and only 10 minutes had passed.

She blamed getting up too early, but really this happened every single class. She was rocking on the back legs of her chair when her professor slammed the ruler down on her table, successfully knocking Merida out of balance and down on the ground she went.

It continued like so for the next 2 lessons until it was lunch.

The redhead complained all the way to the dinner hall about the lessons, until her bladder (and something extra) demanded attention. "'scuse me, I need to empty my back" she patted Marias shoulder "Merida, that's gross!" her friend complained but she still followed her, having her own business to take care off. "Ye? But you're still following me!" Merida laughed.

"Not because of you!"

 

. . .

 

Hiccup poked his food with as little care in the world as possible. Never had eggs looked more boring. Never had a white flat substance with a yellow middle seemed more hopeless and completely unnecessary.

He didn't know why though. He wasn't sad, nor was he angry. He had a great morning, so why the sudden sighing and feeling of boredom?

It was because hiccup was a kid and so was Jack, Merida and Maria. Like the rest of 1st, 2nd and really just the rest of the school, no one could focus. Everybody wanted to go outside and play in the snow, or sit inside and drink hot cocoa, listen to live music by floating violins or self-reading books. Winter was not a time to study; it was a time to get cozy. And about noon, no one could focus anymore and they tensed up on their seats in the dinner hall, waiting for classes to be over so they could go outside.

It would have continued to be a perfectly boring day, if it wasn't for the next thing that happened. 

"TROLL!"

A man came into the dinning hall, panting, yelling and catching the attention of every single soul in the hall.

"THERE IS A TROLL. IT'S COMING UP-" the man wheezed "-FROM THE EAST WING" and fell down on his knees before he went unconscious. Jack couldn't remember who the man was if his life depended on it, but all of that didn't matter right now because his mind was spinning with something far more alarming: THERE WAS A TROLL ON THE SCHOOL?

Needless to say, there was a lot of screaming. Trolls were not little cute things that took care of your garden Sunday morning; Trolls were big ugly dumbass things that couldn't poke a shit with a stick without ruining both.

One voice raised above the chaos though. "Silence!" Headmaster Moon was standing up again. Everybody silenced. It only took him a few seconds to instruct the students to go to their houses as quiet and calm as possible.

Jack jumped up on a table and quickly looked around. He spotted Hiccups fluffy hair, but there was no wavy brown Maria hair or curly redhaired Merida hair in sight. He jumped off the table, pushed through his classmates and crawled under the next table to get to Hufflepuff's seats. Putting a hand on Hiccups shoulder he spun his friend around "Have you seen the girls?"

"No – I think they went to the bathroom. I heard them right before they left…" Hiccups voice got lower as he spoke, realizing just what he had said. 

Almost in sync the boys nodded "to the east wing" and rushed off. In the haze of all the chaos, no one noticed two small 1st year boys heading the wrong way.

 

. . .

 

It's incredible just how fast one can run when you run for someone else, and two boys rushing to warn their friends from a possible troll attack, were faster than any professional marathon runner.

"You know Jack-" Hiccup huffed, trying hard to speak as he ran "-we could get in serious trouble for this!" 

"Do you honestly care about that?" The shorter boy turned a corner, nearly sliding away as he did. Hiccup followed suit.

"Not really- just saying!"

Jack laughed back at Hiccup. Not because he was happy or found this in any way particularly funny. A troll attack wasn't anything to laugh at, but laughing had become Jacks answer to everything, and it proved to always raise his spirits no matter his mood.

Turning another corner, Jack really did loose his balance this time and slid off to the side, but only because he was distracted by two screams. Hiccup quickly pulled his friend up and they hurried to the girls bathrooms only ten feet away. Stopping a few meters from the door, they walked as stealthy as they could to peek in. What they saw was an eight feet troll hovering above the bathroom stalls. It was wide and bulky, it's hands bigger than it's face and feet, and the feet was nothing but flat stumps. It would have been an underestimation to say it looked stupid; eyes too far apart, ears long and dangly, the back of its head too small to contain a brain bigger than a fist and it's mouth open dripping with droll. 

Maria and Merida were currently hiding underneath the sinks, both trying to be quiet. It seemed that the troll hadn't even noticed them and was currently busy looking over the stall it had crushed to smithereens. Hiccup got eye contact with Maria and urged the two girls to run out while the troll looked away by nodding his head back with clenched teeth. 

The girls started moving, their legs and hands shaking and their eyes focused on the troll. They hid underneath the sinks as they moved, but as their feet touched a puddle of water, the troll turned around. It only took a second before it smashed its oversized hand down on the sinks and crushed them, and the girls screamed and jumped out of its way. Jack and Hiccup hadn't counted on getting involved in a troll fight, but that didn't matter now.

The short boy ran into the bathroom, avoiding the shards from the sinks the best that he could and shielded his head from the water that sprung out from the broken pipes. Luckily, trolls were stupid and slow. It served as an advantage for Jack as the boy slid underneath the trolls legs, jumped up on one of the toilets and from there; up on the trolls back. He crawled with the force of the jump up to the bastard's shoulders and swung his legs around his bulky neck (or as far around as they could reach). 

"Jack, what are you doing!?" Hiccup shouted. He was currently trying to get closer to the walking tower without getting smashed himself. Pulling out his wand he pointed it directly at the creature, but he didn't even know what spell to cast. 

"Acting!" Jack responded with half a grin and half a nervous twitch and knocked the troll on the head. The boy didn't really know what he was doing, but it worked as the troll become occupied with Jack. It tried to turn its head this way and that way, but Jack moved from side to side as it did and pulled its ears, hit its face and conked its nose and it was impossible for the troll to see him.

The troll finally got an idea, probably its first bright idea in years. It grabbed Jack by his coat, pulled him off and held him up in the air and made ready to throw a fist at him.

Very understandable, Jack screamed, "Guys! Help! Do something!" and Merida responded by throwing the broken pieces of porcelain at the troll. She managed to grab its attention enough for Maria to throw a spell on one of the larger pieces "Wingardium Leviosa!". Up flew half of a sink and forward walked the troll, ready to stomp on the kids that were merely ants in its eyes. "Drop it!" Shouted Hiccup, and by the push of a button, Maria dropped the sink right above the head of the troll. The monster let go of Jack, letting him fall a few feet from the air unto his friends, and down fell the troll with a crash that shook the entire east wing.

Wheezing, Jack sat up and rubbed his head. "You okay?" Maria asked and stumbled back on her feet "yeah- nothing broken" Jack laughed in response. "Good! Now get off!" the redhead shouted underneath Jack body, causing all four to laugh momentarily. They were cut off by the sound of four hurried steps coming into the bathroom and their looming shadows above the friends.

The professors had found them.

Specifically the Maharaja, the guy that yelled 'troll', Miss Katherine Joyce, and the headmaster, Headmaster Moon.

"What in heavens name happened here!?" Miss Joyce was the first to speak – or yell, but meant kindly. She was the most frantic off the bunch as she had always had a soft spot for the students, and now four of them seemed to be in quite a questionable shape for a 1st year student.

"Uh- we- uh…" Hiccup stammered and then quickly spat out "we knocked out the troll?" and pointed at it to prove his point.

The headmaster was the only one to smile at this, he snickered even, and it made Jack grin. But when Jack saw the faces of the other three, he quickly faked a sad frown.

"We're very sorry..." Maria took over "The boys saved me and Merida. We were washing our hands when then troll came"

"We just wanted to warn them!" Jack added.

Merida exclaimed, "but the troll when wacko! So Jack jumped on it- !" but was stopped by Jacks hand.

"And Maria knocked it out with a spell!" Hiccup wanted to even out the credit so the girls didn't look too bad.

The four kids nodded in sync and the professors looked between each other. "What you did was foolish and dangerous!" Miss Joyce looked to the kids again, frowning, as she will still shaken by the episode – more than the kids. "But you were also brave, and saved each other before we could. 10 points to each of your houses" the four smiled and were ready to jump up and down before Miss Joyce's finger pointed at them "And Never. Do it. Again! Now let's go, you need to get to the hospital wing" she gave a quick nod at the headmaster, who in returned answered "The professors and I will clean up this mess" and Miss Joyce rushed the kids out and down the hall to the hospital wing.

The four were rather satisfied with themselves, Merida and Jack grinned from one ear to the other and Hiccup chuckled. The later turned to Maria and expected to see the same smile on her face, but instead he found a puzzled look. She didn't exactly frown or look sad, but she was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?", she snapped out of her thoughts by Hiccups question and blinked at him "oh it's just – " Maria spoke in a hushed tone and leaned in "that was a mountain troll." 

"yeah?" Hiccup lifted a brow

"A mountain troll? On school? It's supposed to live up in the, you know, _mountains_ " 

"Oh- maybe something lured it down? Like food?" 

"Highly unlikely"

Hiccup couldn't do anything but shrug. He wanted to answer her question to ease it off her mind, but he didn't know the answer. The boy turned to Jack and Merida again and smiled, but Marias question had infested in his mind and it bothered him all the way to the hospital wing.

None of them were significantly hurt; they only had few scrapes and cuts that were fixed with ointment and bandaids. Miss Joyce left them with a reprimand mixed with praise and asked them for the hundredth time if they were okay. The four nodded and smiled. It hadn't been as traumatizing as it maybe ought to have been.

They were allowed too spent the rest of the time before dinner in the hospital wing. Not many were in here and they were all asleep. The few patients had caught the flu and they were getting treated before going home for the holidays. The four had asked their parents if they were allowed to stay. They had so many things they wanted to discover and try, and they had a feeling that Hogwarts would be much more exciting when it was practically empty.

There was the rumor of Mor'due that Jack and Merida wanted to check out; a werewolf that supposedly haunted the forest. Maria wanted to talk to every single ghost on Hogwarts, as the few she had had the opportunity to chat with had told her interesting tales and stories of the school.

They quite liked her, and another boy named Norman, and shared almost everything with them.

Hiccup wanted to work on several new inventions, and both him and Maria wanted to read the books in the forbidden part of the library. Merida wanted to do all of the things.

Hiccup was dangling his feet over the bed, and Maria, reminded of her last puzzle, thought out loud "I still wonder what happened to all the left socks." 

"If it's a student, you'd think their hideout had to be pretty obvious with that amount of socks" Jack laughed.

At 6, the friends left to join their separate house tables in the dinner hall. Before they were allowed to dig in, Headmaster Moon stood up to speak, and immediately the four kids looked away.

"As you all may know by now, the troll has been taken care off. It wasn't by us, the staff, but four 1st year students who happened to be at the right place the right time." Even if Headmaster Moon didn't mention their names, somehow everybody knew it was the four and their surrounding housemates stared at them. News on Hogwarts spread quickly, and when a 1st year student from each house was missing during the troll attack that had been pointed out by other classmates to their prefects, everybody knew it was those four students Headmaster Moon was speaking of.

"You may be surprised to know what we found after the troll was knocked out: all the missing left socks. Apparently, trolls have a love for socks, specifically the left ones" 

A man, a few seats away from Headmaster Moon, at the long table by the end of the hall, whispered a 'yes!' to himself and nodded eagerly. It was a rather large man with a braided blonde beard, wearing a strange small hat, brown and green colored clothes and a west-coat made out of fur. 

Headmaster Moon glanced once at him and the large man cleared his throat and quieted himself. Hiccup, for some reason, slid down underneath his table.

The rest of the speech wasn't heard by half of the students, as all started to wonder; when will I get my socks back? How did the troll even take them? Will we be able to tell our socks apart? And the other half was laughing to themselves by the very thought of a troll stealing all their left socks.

The rest of the dinner went as it normally would with chatter, munching, clattering and drinking.

The following weeks seemed downright plain compared to December 1st. No troll attacks, no cancelled classes and everybody got their socks back all en perfect condition. The only "fun" there had been had, were two things and the second being specifically fun for Jack.

Hogwarts had a tradition of placing the most beautiful Christmas tree into the dinner hall December the 1st for decorating. But because of a certain troll accident, that tradition had been delayed a day.

The four friends were out playing in the snow, when the same man that had said 'Yes!' during Headmaster Moons speech, came walking in through the courtyard, dragging a large tree behind him. How he managed to drag the tree all by himself was a mystery to anyone who watched.

The man spotted the four and smiled widely, revealing a rather interesting set of teeth and a fake one making itself very much noticed. It looked like it was made of wood. "Heeey! Haddock!" he shouted.

"Oh no" Hiccup immediately mumbled and let his head sink into his scarf. Turns out that the man's name was Gobber and he was a professor in the understandings of Magical Creatures and took care of a bunch of stuff on school besides that job. He was also Hiccup's dad's best friend. 

Gobber had encouraged the kids to help him with the tree, but it was an impossible task. Jack told about Hiccups new nickname and Hiccup had glared at Jack but Gobber only laughed and starting calling Haddock for Hiccup. 

Gobber also proved to be the best man to seek out when the kids were bored, and his tiny round house was only a small walk away from the school and a nice place to hang after dinner.

The second fun thing, jack's fun, was the discovery of another small student that Jack could tower above. (Tower as in; Jack was maybe half an inch taller, hair counting) His name was Aster, a 3rd year student, and Jack had pointed him out after several minutes of Merida pranking her short friend with his lack of height.

"See!" Jack had jumped over to Aster, keeping only enough distance to not get punched "He's older than me but still a pipsqueak! Height does not define your worth!"

 

Aster had turned around and stared at Jack. They were actually the same height, and the green eyes of the tanned boy stared directly into Jacks brown eyes. "But sure, I don't know much about your worth, we've only just met -" Jack grinned and offered a hand "- Name's Jack Frost, can I have your name or shall I call you mini me?"

 

That last comment was enough for Jack to earn a rival, a new guy to prank and be pranked by (but mostly ignored by), until Aster and over half of the students on school went home for the Christmas holidays.


End file.
